Transylvania
by Dark Kisuna
Summary: Ein junger Notar macht sich auf den Weg nach Rumänien,um einem gewissen Grafen dabei zu helfen,eine neue Bleibe in der schönen Stadt London zu finden.Doch damit ist sein Schicksal besiegelt. DeiSaso
1. A Cold Night In Transylvania

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören mir nicht, sollte eigentlich klar sein, da dies hier eine FanFiktion ist. Sasori ist ein Charakter von Masashi Kishimoto.  
>Dracula wurde von Bram Stoker geschrieben, ich orientiere mich lediglich an der Handlung.<p>

A Cold Night In Transylvania

Es war ein furchtbar kalter und stürmischer Abend, an dem ein junger Notar einen Unterschlupf zum schlafen suchte. Sasori Akasuna, ein Mann mit roten Haaren, silber-grauen Augen und einer Miene, die stark danach aussah, als würde er jedem sofort den Kopf abreißen, der ihm kein Zimmer für die Nacht geben wollte.

Der Rotschopf war nun bereits seit Tagen unterwegs, hatte die meiste Zeit in Zügen verbracht und immer mal wieder in sein Tagebuch geschrieben. Solche langen Reisen waren einfach lästig, diese ständige Warterei, endlich einmal dort anzukommen, wo man eigentlich hin wollte. Wenigstens hatte er sich genügend Arbeit mit auf den Weg genommen, sodass er nebenbei wenigstens etwas sinnvolles tun konnte.

Müde und gereizt watete der junge Mann durch den pulvrigen Schnee auf eine Gaststätte zu, hämmerte zwei Mal gegen die Tür, bevor er das Haus betrat und die Tür ein wenig unsanft hinter sich schloss. Auf die fragenden Blicke der Menschen achtete er nicht, stattdessen fuhr sein Blick über die Einrichtung, bis er einen Tisch ausgemacht hatte, an den er sich setzen konnte. Bemüht, sich keine -durch die Kälte bedingte- Unbeholfenheit anmerken zu lassen, hievte der Rotschopf seinen Koffer neben den Tisch, bevor er sich auf die dazugehörige Bank sinken ließ und ein leises Seufzen von sich gab. Langsam zog er sich die Handschuhe von den Händen, knöpfte seinen Mantel auf, löste seinen Schal und setzte die dicke Mütze ab, woraufhin sein kurzes, zerstrubbeltes, rotes Haar zum Vorschein kam. Vor dem Morgen würde man ihn nun sicher nicht mehr aus dem Haus bekommen, er war halb erfroren und hatte nicht vor, noch einmal an diesem Tag in die Kälte zu treten.

Dies schien er allerdings bereits durch sein Auftreten klar gemacht zu haben, denn ein kleiner, untersetzter, bärtiger, alter Mann trippelte in gebückter Haltung auf ihn zu und grinste ihn schief an. Sasori hob seinen Zeigefinger und sah ihm in die Augen, auch das war bereits genug Information, denn der Alte nickte eifrig mit dem Kopf, sodass sein Bart leicht hin und her wippte. Mittlerweile war er soweit in das Land eingedrungen, dass die Leute kaum noch Englisch verstanden. Da er seinerseits allerdings auch nicht ihre Sprache sprechen konnte, beließ er es meist bei Zeichensprache, was zumeist auch zu einem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis führte.

Nach einer kleinen Andeutung und ein wenig Zeichensprache seitens des Notars, dass er Durst habe, wandte sich der Mann wieder um und kam der unausgesprochenen Bitte seines neuen Gastes nach. Mit einem leisen Brummen fuhr sich Sasori durchs Haar. Am morgigen Abend würde er endlich am Ziel angekommen sein, er würde nur noch wenige Stunden mit der Postkutsche fahren müssen, bis man ihn schließlich in einem kleinen Pass abholen und mit einer Kutsche des Grafen zu dessen Schloss bringen würde.

Bei dem Gedanken zog sich der Rotschopf seinen Mantel schließlich gänzlich aus, legte ihn neben sich auf die Bank und kramte in einer der Manteltaschen nach einem Brief, den er während seiner Reise zugeschickt bekommen hatte. Er hatte diesen bereits einige Male gelesen, aber da er nicht sonderlich viel über seinen wohlhabenden, ausländischen Klienten wusste, versuchte er jedes Mal aufs Neue ein wenig mehr über ihn zu erfahren, auch wenn es eher vergebliche Mühe war.

Einen Moment lang musterte Sasori den Briefumschlag genauestens, bis er schließlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Der Gastwirt, es war tatsächlich der untersetzte, ältere Herr, reichte ihm einen hohen Becher voll heißem Tee und einen Zettel, auf welchem er verschiedene Zeichnungen zur Verständigungshilfe angelegt hatte. Sasori legte den Brief vorerst zurück auf seinen Mantel und konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als er den Tee sah. Natürlich würde er nie im Leben so gut sein, wie in England, aber immerhin gab es hier Tee. Sein Blick wanderte zum Wirt, der nun begann auf die verschiedenen Zeichnungen zu deuten und die unmöglichsten Vokabeln von sich gab. Bei dem Anblick musste sich Sasori sein Lächeln doch etwas aufzwingen, aber es hätte ja auch noch viel schlimmer kommen können, also beschloss er, einfach noch einen Tag mit dieser Sprachbarriere leben zu müssen. Nach etwa fünf Minuten, die dem Engländer allerdings um einiges länger vorgekommen waren, stand der Preis für das Zimmer, welches der Notar beziehen würde, endlich fest und der Alte ließ ihn endlich zufrieden.

Der Grauäugige nahm sich den Becher und nippte vorsichtig an dem heißen Getränk. Es schmeckte wirklich nicht sonderlich hervorragend, aber es wärmte und er hatte schon schlimmeres vorgesetzt bekommen, weswegen er immer mal wieder einen Schluck aus dem großen Becher nahm, während er sich wieder den Brief schnappte und ihn abermals las.

_Mein Freund - _

_Ich erwarte Sie bereits voll Ungeduld und hoffe, ihre Reise verläuft angenehm. Ich war so frei, Ihnen einen Platz in der Postkutsche nach Bukovina zu reservieren, sie fährt Freitag um zwei Uhr ab. Am Borgo-Pass wird meine Equipage Sie erwarten, um Sie zu mir zu bringen. _

_Auf das Sie den Aufenthalt in meinem schönen Land genießen werden. - Ihr Freund_

_DRACULA_

Der Rothaarige blickte erst wieder auf, als er seinen Tee ausgetrunken hatte und legte den Brief schließlich wieder beiseite. Was sollte das denn heißen, mein Freund? Natürlich, der Herr musste freundlich und einladend wirken, aber Sasori war dafür einfach nicht gemacht. Er war die vornehme, englische Zurückhaltung gewohnt... Natürlich hätte er sich über einen einzigen Brief nicht weiter beschwert, auch in England kam es oft genug vor, dass man sich als Freund begrüßte. Aber dieser Brief hielt sich damit auch noch strikt in Grenzen. Er hatte bereits schlimmere vom Grafen erhalten, an die er gar nicht erst denken wollte.

Graf Dracula schien ein bewanderter, kluger Mann zu sein, der sich, aus welchen Gründen auch immer (Sasori ging davon aus, dass es einfach an der englischen Kultur und der andersartigen Atmosphäre lag) dazu entschlossen hatte, eine Villa in London zu kaufen und nach England zu ziehen. Wieso der Graf ausgerechnet ihn als Notar haben wollte, war ihm schleierhaft, war er doch bloß ein junger, angestellter Notar, der noch nicht sonderlich viel Erfahrung gesammelt und Kollegen hatte, die mit der Anfrage des Grafen sicher besser zurechtgekommen wären als er.

Trotz alledem hatte Dracula darauf bestanden, Sasori seinen Notar zu nennen und ihn damit beauftragt, eine hübsche Immobilie für ihn zu finden.

So absonderlich dieser Graf auch zu sein schien, vielleicht war es für den Adel dieses Landes ja normal, allzu viel Ahnung von der Kultur und den Bräuchen Transsylvaniens hatte er schließlich nicht.

Nachdem sich der Engländer ein passables Abendessen und einen Nachttrunk gegönnt hatte, packte er seine Sachen zusammen und ließ sich von der Frau des Wirts auf sein Zimmer bringen. Es war klein, aber da er bloß eine Nacht blieb und der Preis ebenfalls stimmte, gab es keinerlei Grund sich zu beschweren, weshalb sich der Rotschopf ein wenig umständlich bei der Frau bedankte, was diese sogar zu verstehen schien. Er wurde allein gelassen und seufzte ein weiteres mal an diesem Abend. Ein wenig schwerfällig hing er seinen Mantel und den Rest seiner Winterkleidung an die Haken an der Wand, bevor er sich daran machte, sich umzuziehen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er endlich im Bett lag und erschöpft die Augen schloss.

Das es in der Gastwirtschaft von Knoblauch nur so gewimmelt hatte, hatte der Rothaarige gar nicht bemerkt. Allerdings hatte er auch andere Probleme, mit denen er sich während seines kurzen Aufenthalts dort beschäftigen musste.


	2. Arrival

Arrival

Am nächsten Morgen blieb Sasori noch ein wenig länger im Bett liegen, als eigentlich nötig. Er vermisste sein eigenes Bett daheim, aber da dieses nun gemütlich warm war, wo es außerhalb doch alles andere als gemütlich war, blieb er lieber noch ein wenig länger darin.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich der Rotschopf endlich dazu aufraffen konnte, das Bett zu verlassen und sich anzuziehen. Nachdem er sich gleich zwei Paar Socken angezogen hatte, fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch seine roten, zerzausten Haare, schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und verließ sein Zimmer, um zu frühstücken. Langsam stieg Sasori die leise knartschende Treppe hinunter und ließ sich schließlich wieder auf dem gleichen Platz nieder, auf welchem er bereits am Vorabend gesessen hatte. Dort saß er wenigstens etwas abseits, das war ihm nur recht. Nach einem Moment kam auch schon die Frau des Gastwirts auf ihn zu und begrüßte ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln. Sie brachte dem Rotschopf sein Frühstück, welches dieser dankend entgegen nahm. Nachdem sich die Frau wieder abgewandt hatte, begann er gleich zu essen und ließ dabei seinen Blick durch die Wirtschaft wandern.

Ein wenig verdutzt stellte der Engländer fest, dass überall an den Wänden Knoblauch befestigt worden war. Hatte es bei seiner Ankunft auch schon so ausgesehen? Möglichst unauffällig nahm Sasori den Raum, von seinem Platz aus, etwas genauer unter die Lupe. Ansonsten sah diese Gastwirtschaft ganz normal aus. Dunkle Möbel, eine kleine Theke, man konnte einen Blick in die Küche werfen, auch, wenn man nicht unbedingt viel sehen konnte, außer den Ofen. Wahrscheinlich war es bloß wieder irgendein kultureller Schnick Schnack, den man hier präsentierte. Das, oder man hielt es für dekorativ, Knoblauch an die Wände zu hängen.

Was auch immer es war, sonderlich angetan von der Idee war Sasori nicht, aber er würde ja auch nicht mehr lange in diesem Gasthaus sitzen müssen. Er aß auf und schickte sich an, wieder zurück auf sein Zimmer zu gehen. Dort angekommen, schnappte er sich einen Bogen Papier, eine Unterlage und einen Stift, bevor er sich auf das Bett setzte, sich an die Wand lehnte und zu schreiben begann. Da er noch genügend Zeit hatte, war es wohl keine allzu schlechte Idee, einen Brief in die Heimat zu schicken, schließlich war er nun schon eine Weile fort und seine Familie freute sich immer wieder, wenn sie mal ein Lebenszeichen von dem rothaarigen Notar erhielt.

Nach ein paar Standartfloskeln, welche er in jedem seiner Briefe an die Familie schrieb, begann er ein wenig über seine Reise zu schreiben, über das Land, in dem er mittlerweile angekommen war und das er noch am selben Abend auf den Grafen treffen würde, der es seinerseits gar nicht mehr erwarten konnte, Sasori endlich persönlich kennen zu lernen.

Was genau der Rotschopf davon hielt, behielt er lieber für sich, stattdessen schrieb er, dass er sich schon darauf freute, bald wieder nach Hause kommen zu können und gab die Anschrift des Grafen weiter, falls sie eine Antwort an den Rothaarigen schreiben wollten. Wie lange er genau auf dessen Schloss bleiben würde, wusste er schließlich noch nicht, aber allzu lange würde es sicher nicht dauern, davon ging er zumindest nicht aus.

Aus Mangel an Beschäftigung, ging der Rothaarige nochmals seine Unterlagen durch und sortierte sie penibel genau, um später ein möglichst gutes Bild bei dem Grafen zu hinterlassen. Allerdings hatte er so das Gefühl, als hätte er das bereits, auch, wenn sie sich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten. Sasori fragte sich noch immer, wieso dieser Dracula eigentlich so beharrlich darauf bestanden hatte, ihn als Notar zu sich zu holen, wo er doch längst nicht so erfahren war, wie seine Kollegen. Das musste er sich eingestehen.  
>Etwa eineinhalb Stunden bevor die Postkutsche losfahren sollte, brachte Sasori seine Habseligkeiten herunter in die Gaststätte und setzte sich abermals auf den Platz vom Vorabend. Nachdenklich kaute er auf einem Bissen des Eintopfes herum, welchen man ihm gebracht hatte und nahm bloß nebenbei wahr, wie die anderen Gäste leise zu tuscheln begannen. Da Sasori im Allgemeinen nicht unbedingt zu den geselligen Typen zählte und in diesem Fall noch erschwerend hinzukam, dass er die Landessprache dieser Leute nicht beherrschte, geschweige denn das diese sonderliche Englisch Kenntnisse besaßen, gab er sich erst gar keine Mühe herauszufinden, was es denn eigentlich zu tuscheln gab.<br>Doch so sehr sich diese beiden Sprachen auch unterscheiden mochten, der Grauäugige war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und auch für ihn war es deutlich hinauszuhören, dass die Menschen hier nervös, wenn nicht sogar ein wenig ängstlich zu sein schienen. Das Einzige, das der junge Engländer aus dem Gemurmel heraushören konnte, war das Wort „Lupi", doch er ahnte schon, was es hieß.  
>Die Anwesenden schienen Sasori ganz offenbar zu meiden, denn sobald er zu einem von ihnen hinüber blickte, wich die Person seinem Blick aus, er glaubte sogar gesehen zu haben, wie sich eine ältere Frau bekreuzigte. Er war tatsächlich im Hinterland gelandet.. die Menschen hier schienen ja unsagbar Abergläubisch zu sein. Sah man hier so selten einen Ausländer? Mit roten Haaren? Allerdings war der Gastwirt am Vortag auch ein wenig zuvorkommender gewesen, denn nun schien er es nicht mehr als allzu wichtig zu erachten, sich nach dem Wohlbefinden seines Gastes zu erkundigen. Vielleicht hatte er es aber auch bloß wegen der Sprachbarriere aufgegeben.<p>

Was auch immer es war, der Rothaarige war ganz froh, als es langsam Zeit wurde, aufzubrechen und diese seltsame Bande hinter sich zu lassen. Nachdem er die Besitzer bezahlt und sich, ein wenig umständlich, bei ihnen bedankt hatte, so wie es sich für einen ordentlichen Britten gehörte, schnappte er sich sein Hab und Gut, bevor er die Wirtschaft verließ und durch den Schnee watete.  
>Zwar war er ein klein wenig zu früh dran, aber die kühle Luft, die ihm um die Nase wehte, half ihm dabei, seinen Kopf ein wenig zu leeren und nicht weiter daran zu denken, dass er noch einige Stunden unterwegs sein würde, bevor er endlich auf den Grafen traf. Noch immer fragte sich der Rotschopf, wie dieser Graf wohl in Persona sein würde. Gastfreundlich schien er schon mal zu sein, das ließen wenigstens seine Briefe verlauten. Nun, eine außergewöhnliche Erfahrung würde es auf jeden Fall werden, in dem Schloss eines rumänischen Grafens zu nächtigen.<p>

Glücklicherweise musste Sasori nicht allzu lange auf die Postkutsche warten und konnte schon bald in diese einsteigen. Zu seiner Freude hatte er feststellen dürfen, dass der Postkutschenfahrer Deutsch sprach, eine Sprache, die er selbst wenigstens ansatzweise verstand.  
>Da er nun doch ein wenig neugierig war, fragte der Engländer den Fahrer nach den Lupi, über die die Einheimischen geflüstert hatten. Sasori war sich nicht sicher, ob er richtig gesehen hatte oder es bloß Einbildung war, dass das Gesicht des Fahrers ein wenig blasser geworden zu sein schien. Jedoch schenkte der Rothaarige diesem Gedanken keine weitere Bedeutung, sondern versuchte die Antwort, welche ihm gegeben wurde, zu verstehen. Seine Vermutung über die Bedeutung des Wortes, bestätigte sich. Es handelte sich also um Wölfe. Diese Wölfe schienen dann und wann aus den Wäldern in der Umgebung zu kommen und durch die Dörfer zu streifen. Wie es aussah, schnappten sie sich gerne die Kinder der Dorfbewohner… klar war, dass diese eine ungemeine Angst vor diesen Tieren hatten.<p>

Der Grauäugige wollte nicht weiter nachharken und beließ es bei dieser Erklärung. So setzte sich die Kutsche bald in Bewegung und Sasori lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen in den Sitz zurück. Bloß noch wenige Stunden…  
>Während die hölzerne Kutsche die Fahrt über leise knirschte, konnte der junge Mann die dunkle Waldlandschaft, die an ihm vorbeistrich, beobachten. Es war ein ungewohnter, aber auch erstaunlicher Eindruck, den Sasori von diesem Land bekam. Natürlich war ihm die Stadt lieber, da sie viele Annehmlichkeiten bot, welche es auf dem Land nun einmal nicht gab. Trotzdem wäre ein kurzer Urlaub auf dem Land sicher mal ganz nett. Das würde er in seinem nächsten Brief an die Familie schreiben können, seine Großmutter würde sicher begeistert sein. Hauptsache war, dass es dort nicht soviel Schnee gab, darauf konnte der Rothaarige gut verzichten.<br>Nachdem die Kutsche etwa die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt hatte, nahm Sasori ab und an ein paar große Schatten wahr, die sich etwa zehn Meter entfernt, parallel zu der Kutschte zu bewegen schienen. Sasori blickte zum Kutscher, der ungemein käsig im Gesicht aussah und alles andere als gelassen wirkte. Bloß einen Augenblick später, vernahm der Grauäugige ein Heulen, bei dem sein Herz kurz aussetze. Mit starrem Blick sah Sasori wieder zum Wald und bemerkte, dass die Schatten näher an die Kutsche kamen. Er konnte sie nicht zählen, aber es sah nach einem ganzen Rudel aus, sodass er begann, immer wieder seine Fäuste zu ballen, damit er nicht anfing zu zittern. Wölfe konnten doch unmöglich eine fahrende Kutsche angreifen.. Fraglich war bloß, ob die Pferde nicht bald panisch würden… Immerhin konnten sie durchgehen, die Kutsche umkippen..  
>Sasori schüttelte energisch den Kopf und versuchte solche Szenarien aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Viele Leute hätten in einem solchen Moment angefangen, zu beten. Jedoch war Sasori kein sonderlich gläubiger Mensch, er betete nicht. So hatte er auch nicht vor, jetzt damit anzufangen. Er wich ein wenig von der Tür zurück und setzte sich in die Mitte der Sitzbank, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum.<p>

Auf die Zeit hatte der junge Notar nicht geachtet, viel zu nervös war er gewesen, um in einem solchen Moment auf etwas so triviales zu achten. Zumindest war sie das zu der Zeit gewesen, trivial. Bei dem Gedanken verzog Sasori das Gesicht, denn sonst war er wohl einer der ungeduldigsten Menschen, die auf diesem Planeten existierten. Als er, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, wieder einen Blick in den Wald wagte, konnte er keine Schatten mehr sehen. Das musste aber nichts heißen, denn so langsam wurde es bereits dunkel.  
>Der Rothaarige bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut und hoffte, dass das Rudel mittlerweile das Interesse verloren und sich wieder in den Wald zurückgezogen hatte.<p>

Ausnahmsweise schaffte es der Notar, die restliche Fahrt über nicht auf die Uhr zu sehen, sodass er schon fast ein wenig überrascht war, als die Kutsche plötzlich anhielt und der Kutscher verkündete, dass sie nun am Borgo-Pass angekommen seien.  
>Mit einem leicht flauen Gefühl im Magen stieg Sasori aus und hievte sein Gepäck aus dem Wagen. Als er sich umblickte, fiel ihm gleich die elegante Kutsche auf, die bloß wenige Meter weiter weg stand. Ein Kutscher, der vollkommen in Schwarz gekleidet war, kam auf ihn zu, neigte kurz zur Begrüßung den Kopf und nahm dem Engländer dann seinen Koffer ab, um diesen zur eleganten Kutsche zu bringen. Der Rotschopf wunderte sich ein wenig über die seltsame Begrüßung, wollte sich allerdings auch nicht beschweren, da er so schnell wie möglich weiterfahren wollte. Zum einen, damit er endlich beim Grafen ankam und zum anderen, weil es gut sein konnte, dass die Wölfe noch irgendwo im Schatten des Waldes darauf lauerten, sich auf sie stürzen zu können.<p>

Sasori verabschiedete sich von dem Postkutschenfahrer, der seinerseits ebenfalls das Ziel zu haben schien, möglichst schnell weiterzufahren, und begab sich in die Kutsche des Grafen. Er hatte sich gerade gesetzt, als der Kutscher die Pferde antrieb und die Fahrt losging. Sasori musste zugeben, dass die Sitze ziemlich gemütlich waren.

Noch immer besorgt, wegen der Wölfe, welche die Postkutsche verfolgt hatten, schob der Rotschopf immer mal wieder die Vorhänge an dem Fenster der Kutschentür zur Seite, um einen Blick hinaus werfen zu können. Mittlerweile war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob dort draußen nun ein hungriges Rudel herum lief oder ob er sich bloß einbildete, dass etwas die Kutsche verfolgte. Die Anspannung ging Sasori gewaltig auf die Nerven und als er ein weiteres Mal einen Blick in den Wald warf, sprang er vor Schreck zurück und schlug mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Innenwand der Kutsche. Leise fluchend rieb er sich den Kopf und blickte nach einem Moment nochmals aus dem Fenster. Da war doch gerade, direkt neben der Kutsche, ein riesiger Wolf gelaufen und Sasori hatte seine goldenen Augen sehen können. Sie hatten förmlich geleuchtet! Nun war er nicht mehr da, allerdings waren an seiner Stelle nun mehrere Wolfe neben der Kutsche und sie schienen ohne große Probleme das Tempo halten zu können. Kalter Schweiß bildete sich auf der Stirn des Notars und er rückte langsam zur anderen Seite der Kutsche, um dort einen Blick aus dem Fenster zu werfen. Auch auf der anderen Seite hatten sich Wölfe gefunden, welche die Kutsche verfolgten. Doch auch jetzt konnte Sasori nicht genau sagen, wie viele es waren. Er wusste bloß, es waren besorgniserregend viele.

Erst das laute Wiehern der Pferde holte den jungen Mann schließlich wieder aus seinen Gedanken und das laute Rattern der Kutsche dröhnte ihm plötzlich in den Ohren. Der Kutscher trieb die Pferde weiter an und sie wurden immer schneller. Vielleicht konnten sie die Wölfe ja abhängen, der Rothaarige hoffte es zutiefst. Von einem Rudel hungriger Wölfe in Stücke gerissen zu werden, war nichts, was er jemals erleben wollte. Sich weiter Gedanken darüber machen, konnte er sich allerdings nicht, denn er bekam ziemliche Kopfschmerzen. Nervös rieb er sich seine Schläfen und versuchte das laute Rappeln der Kutsche zu ignorieren. Letztlich gelang ihm das auch, jedoch erst, nachdem die gesamte Kutsche einen Ruck gemacht hatte und er sich abermals den Kopf anschlug.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen öffnete Sasori die Augen und blinzelte verwirrt. Langsam hob er eine seiner Hände an und strich behutsam über die Seite seines Kopfes. Mit einem leisen Zischen zog er seine Hand wieder zurück, nachdem er eine Beule berührt hatte. Ein dumpfes Pochen antwortete ihm und er seufzte erledigt. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er wusste, wo er eigentlich war und als er bemerkte, dass er noch immer in der Kutsche saß, die von einem ganzen Rudel Wölfe verfolgt worden war, schlug er sich beinahe nochmal den Kopf an, als er hochfuhr. Erschrocken hielt Sasori den Atem an, als er feststellte, dass die Kutsche sich nicht bewegte. Es war totenstill. Der Rothaarige glaubte, einen Herzinfarkt zu bekommen, als plötzlich die Kutschentür aufgerissen wurde. Stumm drückte er sich in den Sitz und starrte die schwarze Figur an, deren Gesicht er nicht erkennen konnte. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er endlich bemerkte, dass es der Kutscher war. Langsam richtete sich Sasori auf und sah zu, wie der Kutscher wieder verschwand. Er vernahm ein kurzes Rappeln und stieg dann aus der Kutsche. Besorgt sah er sich um, aber er konnte nirgends einen Wolf entdecken. Der Notar wusste nicht, ob er jemals so erleichtert gewesen war. Er folgte dem Kutscher, der seinen Koffer mitgenommen hatte und durch ein großes Eisentor zum Innenhof schritt. Sasori hob den Kopf und gab ein überraschtes Pfeifen von sich. Er stand direkt vor einer großen Burg, die schon fast eine unheimliche Aura von sich gab. Es war zu dunkel, um erkennen zu können, wie groß das Gebäude tatsächlich war, aber es wirkte gewaltig auf den Rothaarigen. Das lag vielleicht unter anderem an der Berglandschaft rund um die Burg. Sasori schüttelte den Kopf, er würde sich im hellen umsehen können. Schnell stiefelte er hinter dem Kutscher her, der bereits im Innenhof angekommen war. Aufmerksam musterte der Notar seine Umgebung und fragte sich, ob die Burg einmal so uneinnehmbar gewesen war, wie sie auf ihn wirkte. Vielleicht war sie das ja immer noch? Er schüttelte den Kopf und lief in Richtung Eingang. Als er seinen Blick wieder zu diesem richtete und direkt zur großen Holztür sah, fiel ihm auf, dass er alleine war. Der Kutscher war spurlos verschwunden, bloß sein Gepäck stand vor der großen Flügeltür. Sasori blieb stehen und sah sich noch einmal um, der Mann war nirgends zu sehen. Nach einem Moment zuckte der Notar mit den Schultern und schritt zum Eingang. Er schlug den Türklopfer gegen die Tür und unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Die Wölfe kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn und er hoffte, dass ihm die Tür schnell geöffnet werden würde. Es war kalt und ungemütlich.

Nach einigen Momenten des Wartens konnte Sasori hören, dass jemand an den Riegeln der Tür arbeitete. Das Schloss wurde geöffnet, die Tür mit einem Quietschen aufgezogen. Als liefe die Zeit langsamer, kam eine Person hinter der Tür hervor und Sasori stockte der Atem.

Vor ihm stand ein Mann, in etwa seinem Alter, mit langen, blonden Haaren, schockierend leuchtend blauen Augen und einem überlegenem Schmunzeln. Der Mann trug ein weißes Hemd, eine teuer aussehende, dunkelblaue Brokat Weste und eine schwarze Stoffhose. Für einen Augenblick verlor der Rothaarige die Countenance und merkte etwas zu spät, dass er sein gegenüber angestarrt hatte. Er biss sich kurz in die Innenseite seines Mundes und lächelte ein wenig unsicher. „Guten Abend, mein Name ist Sasori Akasuna.", begann er und das Schmunzeln des Blonden wuchs zu einem Grinsen an. Der andere breitete die Arme aus und schritt auf Sasori zu. Mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung deutete er auf die Umgebung und nahm die arme schließlich wieder herunter. „Willkommen, willkommen mein sehr geehrter Freund. Ich habe Sie bereits sehnsüchtigst erwartet. Es freut mich, nun endlich persönlich Ihre Bekanntschaft machen zu dürfen.", sprach der Blonde in beinahe perfekten Englisch. Der rumänische Akzent war kaum hinaus zu hören. Verdutzt sah Sasori den Mann an und öffnete gerade den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als der Blonde auch schon weiter sprach. „Gestatten, Graf Dracula, Herr dieser bescheidenen Behausung. Nennen Sie mich ruhig Deidara, hmm."


	3. Count Dracula

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille. Sasori hatte ja mit vielem gerechnet, nachdem er die Briefe des Grafen rauf und runter gelesen hatte, aber nicht mit so etwas. „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits.", antwortete der Rothaarige ein wenig atemlos und sah an dem Blonden vorbei. Er konnte nicht lange in diese strahlend blauen Augen sehen. Das der andere ihn unterdessen genaustens unter die Lupe nahm, bemerkte er so gar nicht. Glücklicherweise wurde er schnell vom Grafen hineingebeten und der Notar seufzte tonlos, nachdem die Tür hinter ihm wieder verschlossen war.

In dem Gemäuer war es eindeutig wärmer als draußen, jedoch kam es dem Rothaarigen so vor, als sei es trotzdem ungemein kalt in der Burg. Vielleicht kam es einfach daher, dass die Eingangshalle so leer stand. Möglichst unauffällig sah sich der Notar um, seine Neugierde wollte er sich natürlich nicht anmerken lassen, schließlich musste er, gerade gegenüber einem Grafen, professionell auftreten. Die Eingangshalle war groß und wurde durch Fackeln beleuchtet. Durch das wenige, unstete Licht, wuchsen die Schatten zu furchteinflößenden Gestalten heran, bevor sie wieder zu gewöhnlichen, schwarzen Flecken an Wänden und Fußboden schrumpften.

Bis auf ein paar Gemälde, auf denen wohl die Vorfahren des Grafen zu sehen waren, befanden sich in der Eingangshalle bloß ein langer Teppich, der quer durch die Halle lief und zwei gebogene Treppen, die in den ersten Stock führten. Für eine Burg eher untypisch, aber Sasori hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm noch mehr untypische Dinge auffallen würden. Ansonsten war die Halle jedoch gähnend leer. Graf Dracula und der Notar waren die einzigen, anwesenden Personen. Diese Erkenntnis ließ den Rothaarigen kurz innehalten. Der Graf hatte ihm persönlich die schwere Tür geöffnet und sie auch wieder geschlossen. So wie die Tür aussah, musste es jedoch wenigstens zwei Männer benötigen, um sie öffnen oder schließen zu können. Mal davon abgesehen, dass die Tür somit nicht so massiv sein konnte, wie sie aussah.. wo waren die Bediensteten des Grafen?

Dracula konnte ja wohl kaum alleine in dieser Burg leben, als Graf hatte man immer Bedienstete. Wo war zum Beispiel der Kutscher abgeblieben?

„Ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine angenehme Reise, Sasori. Sicher wollen Sie sich nach ihrer langen Fahrt etwas erfrischen, hmm. Kommen Sie, ich zeige ihnen ihr Zimmer.", unterbrach der Graf den Gedankengang des Rothaarigen und bedeutete diesem, ihm zu folgen. Mit einem unsicheren Lächeln folgte der Angesprochene dem Blonden, der mindestens einen halben Kopf größer war, als er selbst. Überraschenderweise schulterte der Graf das Gepäck des Notars und bestand darauf, dieses selbst in das Schlafzimmer des Rothaarigen zu bringen. Sasori bedankte sich in nüchternem Ton, Dracula kam ihm immer seltsamer vor. Der Hausherr führte seinen Gast die Treppe hinauf, durch einen langen, steinernen Korridor bis hin zu einer schwer aussehenden Tür, welche der Graf aufstieß. Der Notar sah sich ein wenig erleichtert um, als er den Raum betrat. Den bisherigen Teil der Burg, den er zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, hatte etwas unheimliches an sich. Die flackernden Kerzen, die langen Schatten... Dieser Raum war hell beleuchtet und mit einem grummelnden Magen erblickte der Engländer den reichlich gedeckten Tisch, neben einem Kamin, in dem ein Feuer knisterte. „Sobald Sie fertig sind, können Sie hier ihr Abendessen zu sich nehmen.", kommentierte der Blonde und führte Sasori durch einen weiteren, achteckigen Raum ohne Fenster, der schließlich zum Gästezimmer führte. Auch dieses war hell erleuchtet und auch hier knisterte ein warmes Feuer, sodass sich der Rothaarige am liebsten gleich ins Bett gelegt hätte, wäre sein Hunger nicht so groß gewesen. Deidara stellte das Gepäck seines Gastes neben das Bett und entschuldigte sich dann mit einem Lächeln, bevor er den Raum wieder verließ.

Sasori setzte sich für einen Moment auf das Bett und seufzte leise, als er feststellte, wie weich es doch war. Diese Nacht würde er wohl schlafen, als läge er im Koma. Es war einfach so viel während der Kutschfahrten passiert, dass dem Grauäugigen seine Reise beinahe wie ein Traum vorkam. Er schloss seine Augen, schreckte aber sogleich hoch, als ihm das Bild eines Wolfes in den Kopf kam. Mit einem leicht zittrigen Seufzen rutschte er vom Bett, entledigte sich seines Reisemantels und machte hastig seine Toilette, bevor er das gemütliche Gästezimmer wieder verließ, durch den leeren Raum schritt und mit einem grummelnden Magen das Esszimmer betrat.

Der Graf wartete bereits auf seinen Gast. Er stand neben dem Kamin und lehnte sich an die Wand, als der Rothaarige das Zimmer betrat und setzte sich dann gemeinsam mit ihm an den reichlich gedeckten Tisch. „Ich bitte um Ihre Nachsicht, Sasori, aber ich habe bereits diniert. Lassen Sie sich davon bitte nicht beirren und speisen Sie, wie es Ihnen beliebt, hmm.", erklärte der Mann, woraufhin der Angesprochene ein wenig zaghaft lächelte und nickte. Der Graf hob den Deckel einer der vielen Schüsseln, die auf dem Tisch standen und den Rotschopf grüßte der Anblick eines exzellent gebackenen Hühnchens. Zusammen mit ein wenig Käse, Salat und reichlich Wein ließ es sich der Notar schmecken und bemerkte bei dem leckeren Essen kaum die Blicke des Blauäugigen, der ihn wieder zu mustern schien. Zwischendurch stellte Dracula dem Notar allerlei Fragen zu seiner Reise, welche der Engländer bemüht geduldig beantwortete. Als Sasori dem Blonden von den Wölfen erzählte, welche die Kutsche verfolgt hatten, wurde dieser seltsam ruhig und sah den Notar bloß nachdenklich, letztlich mit einem leichten Schmunzeln, an.

Nachdem der Rothaarige sein Abendessen beendet hatte, setzten sich die beiden Männer an den Kamin und auf Drängen des Blonden, rauchte Sasori die ihm angebotene Zigarre, wenngleich der Graf sich entschuldigte, denn er selbst rauchte nicht. In Gedanken erwiderte der Engländer, dass er ebenfalls nicht rauchen würde, aber es gehörte sich nicht, seinem Gastgeber so undankbar entgegenzutreten. Während er mit der Zigarre vor dem Kamin saß, beobachtete er Dracula. Dieses Mal war er derjenige, der den anderen Mann musterte. Wieder fielen ihm die strahlend blauen Augen des anderen auf und das lange, glatte, gepflegte, blonde Haar. Beim genaueren hinsehen bemerkte der Rothaarige allerdings auch, dass der Graf etwas blass aussah, ein wenig.. ungesund. Es hätte Sasori nicht gewundert, wenn der andere krank gewesen wäre, bei der Kälte, die in diesem Land herrschte. Bemerkenswert waren allerdings auch die Zähne des Blonden, welche der Engländer nicht sofort bemerkt hatte. Ein wenig spitzer und länger als die anderen, weißen Zähne, ragten die Eckzähne des Grafen hervor. Ab und an strichen sie über die vollen, blassen Lippen des anderen und Sasori musste sich immer wieder dazu ermahnen, den Größeren nicht zu lange anzusehen.

Sie hatten eine ganze Weile lang vor dem Kamin gesessen, bevor sich der Rothaarige erhob und an das Fenster trat, dicht gefolgt von Dracula selbst. Es war sehr spät, wahrscheinlich waren bereits die frühen Morgenstunden angebrochen, Sasori wusste es nicht so genau. Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl blickte er aus dem Fenster in die Nacht und zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als er plötzlich das Heulen von Wölfen vernahm, die sich im Tal befinden mussten.

„Hören Sie!", fing der Blonde an und der Notar drehte sich zu ihm, bemerkte dessen Schmunzeln. „Das sind die Kinder der Nacht!" Während Dracula begeistert zu sein schien, sah Sasori ihn bloß verständnislos an. Er selbst wollte nicht unbedingt etwas mit diesen ‚Kindern der Nacht' zu tun haben. Seine bisherigen Erfahrungen würden ihm wohl für den Rest seines Lebens reichen.

Der Blonde winkte mit einem Lächeln ab. „Sie müssen müde sein, ich will Sie nicht länger wachhalten. Morgen können Sie solange schlafen, wie Sie möchten, ich werde erst gegen Nachmittag wieder hier sein, hmm. Schlafen Sie wohl und träumen Sie schön." Mit diesen Worten und einer höflichen Verbeugung öffnete er die Tür zum achteckigen Raum, woraufhin Sasori, nach einer kurzen Verbeugung und einem leisen „Danke." in dem Raum und schließlich in dem Gästezimmer verschwand.

Mit einem leisen Gähnen setzte sich der Rothaarige auf das Bett und begann damit, sich auszuziehen. Es war ein ereignisreicher Tag gewesen und er konnte nur hoffen, dass er wirklich gut träumen würde. Mit etwas Glück würde er so gut träumen, wie das Bett, in dem er schlief, gemütlich war. Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, kuschelte er sich unter die Bettdecke und schloss die Augen. Das letzte woran er dachte, bevor er einschlief, waren die eisblauen Augen Draculas.

Nach einer überraschend erholsamen Nacht, schlug Sasori erst spät am Tage wieder seine Augen auf. Ein wenig desorientiert streckte er sich und wäre am liebsten noch etwas im Bett liegen geblieben, allerdings meldete sich sein Magen, sodass er bald unruhig wurde und sich schließlich doch erhob, um sich anzukleiden. Danach verließ er sein Zimmer, schritt durch den seltsamen, achteckigen Raum und betrat das Kaminzimmer, in welchem er ein kaltes Frühstücksbuffet vorfand. Der Kaffee wurde auf einer kleinen Herdplatte im Kamin warmgehalten und auf dem Tisch fand der Rothaarige einen kleinen Zettel. „Leider muss ich für einige Zeit abwesend sein. Warten Sie nicht auf mich und lassen Sie es sich schmecken. - D."

Sasori zuckte mit den Schultern und begann schließlich mit seinem reichlich späten Frühstück. Der Graf musste ein viel beschäftigter Mann sein, Sasori fragte sich bloß, was er nach seinem Frühstück alleine auf dieser Burg anstellen sollte. Als er letztlich sein Frühstück beendet hatte, war er noch immer zu keiner Antwort gekommen und ging dann einfach dazu über, sich in den ihm bekannten Räumen etwas genauer umzusehen.

Die Einrichtung zeugte vom Reichtum des Grafen, das Tafelbesteck bestand aus reinem Gold, die Vorhänge, sowohl für der Fenster, als auch die seines Bettes, bestanden aus den feinsten Stoffen, sowie die Polsterung der Stühle und der Sofas. Umso seltsamer war es, dass von der Dienerschaft des Grafen nicht die geringste Spur zu sehen oder gar zu hören war.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis dem Rothaarigen ein wenig langweilig wurde. Die Räume waren wunderbar eingerichtet, keine Frage, allerdings gab es nichts anderes, mit dem man sich beschäftigen konnte. Nachdem sich der Notar einen Spiegel aus seiner Reisetasche gefischt hatte, denn in den Räumen konnte er seltsamerweise keinen einzigen vorfinden, versuchte er seine Haare ein wenig zu bändigen, kämmte sich und entschloss sich dann dazu, eine weitere Tür zu öffnen. Er wollte nicht ohne die Erlaubnis des Grafen, in dessen Burg herumstreunen, allerdings befand sich, außer der Tür zum fensterlosen Raum, noch eine weitere Tür im Kaminzimmer, welche nicht einmal verschlossen war, als Sasori sie öffnen wollte. Von der Neugier gepackt, betrat der Notar den Raum und stellte erstaunt fest, dass es die Bibliothek des Grafen war. Ein großer Raum mit mehreren Regalen voller Lesestoff. Langsam schritt er eine der Reihen hinab und lächelte zufrieden, als er eine Unmenge an englischer Literatur vorfand. Bücher, Magazine, Zeitungen. Allerdings war keine einzige davon aktuell.

Der Rothaarige staunte aufgrund der Vielfalt; Geschichte, Geographie, Politik, Wirtschaftspolitik, Botanik, Geologie, Recht. All das bezog sich auf England. Das englische Leben, die Sitten und die Gebräuche. Überraschenderweise hatte der Graf auch das Londoner Adressbuch, Whitaker´s Almanach, die Ehrenliste von Heer und Marine und – Sasoris Herz setzte einen Moment lang aus – eine Liste der Juristen. Der Rothaarige besah sich die Liste neugierig, er hatte sich ja schon des öfteren gefragt, warum ausgerechnet er zum Grafen nach Rumänien eingeladen worden war. Auf der Liste gab es jedoch keinen Anhaltspunkt, weswegen der Notar bald aufgab und sich die anderen Bücher noch einmal etwas genauer besah. Er setzte sich an einen langen Tisch und fing an zu lesen.

Während der Rotschopf förmlich an den Büchern klebte, öffnete sich die Tür und Graf Dracula betrat die Bibliothek. Sasori hob den Blick an, als er die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte und wurde vom grinsenden Grafen begrüßt. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben gut geschlafen.", fing er an und Sasori schob das Buch, in dem er gerade geblättert hatte, ein wenig beiseite.

„Schön, dass Sie hier hinein gefunden haben, hmm. Ich bin sicher, in meiner bescheidenen Bibliothek werden sie ein paar Dinge finden, die Sie interessieren werden.", fuhr der Blonde fort und nahm eines der Bücher in seine Hand. Sasori fiel auf, dass auch diese vornehm blass aussah.

„Ich hatte schon vor einigen Jahren den Gedanken, möglicherweise nach London zu ziehen. Diese Bücher haben mir dabei geholfen, mich ein wenig über Ihr großartiges England zu informieren. Ich habe es kennen und lieben gelernt! Ich sehne mich danach, durch die Straßen zu schlendern, die Menschen kennenzulernen, ihr Leben zu teilen, ihren Wandel, ihren Tod und alles, was es zu dem macht, was es ist. Allerdings hoffe ich, dass sie mir mit der Sprache helfen können, Sasori. Ich fürchte, mein Wissen stammt allein aus diesen Büchern, hmm."

Dracula schien darüber ein wenig betrübt zu sein und sah den Rothaarigen mit einem Hoffnungsschimmer in den blauen Augen an. Sasori merkte, dass sein Gesicht ein bischen warm wurde und schüttelte ein wenig hektisch den Kopf. „N-natürlich, aber Graf Dracula, Sie sollten wissen, dass Sie die englische Sprache wirklich vorzüglich kennen und sprechen."

Der Angesprochene zog einen weiteren Stuhl an den Tisch und setzte sich dem Rothaarigen gegenüber. „Sie sind zu Nachsichtig mit mir, mein Freund. Und nennen Sie mich doch bitte Deidara, das wäre mir um einiges lieber, hmm.", erwiderte er und der Notar nickte geschlagen. Der Kunde war schließlich König.

„Sie sind nicht bloß hier, um mir über mein neues Anwesen in London zu berichten. Sie werden, wie ich zuversichtlich hoffe, einige Zeit bei mir verweilen, damit ich durch unsere Unterhaltungen den korrekten, englischen Akzent erlernen kann, hmm.", beendete er schließlich und Sasori musste sich zurückhalten, dem Blonden nicht zu sagen, dass seine Aussprache vollkommen ausreichend war. Der Graf... Deidara, würde ihm sowieso widersprechen.

Nach einer weiteren, kurzen Unterhaltung fragte Sasori, ob er die Bibliothek zu jeder Zeit betreten durfte und der Blonde nickte mit einem leisen Lachen.

„Natürlich. Sie können in dieser Burg jeden Weg gehen und jede Tür öffnen, ganz wie Sie wollen, hmm. Und treffen Sie auf eine verschlossene Tür, so kann ich Ihnen versichern, wollen Sie den Raum dahinter nicht betreten. Schließlich gibt es Gründe, weswegen Türen verschlossen sind.", antwortete er dem Notar und fuhr nach einer kurzen, geheimnisvollen Pause fort. „Wir sind hier in Transsylvanien, hier gibt es viele Dinge, die Ihnen sicher eigenartig und fremd vorkommen. Auf Ihrer Anreise haben Sie ja bereits einiges gesehen und erlebt, also wissen Sie bereits, was für fremdartigen Dingen Sie hier begegnen können, hmm."

Sasori unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Die beiden fingen an, sich noch ein wenig eingehender zu unterhalten und da es der Wunsch des Grafen war, durch das Hören und Sprechen zu lernen, stellte der Rothaarige ihm einige Fragen, auch zu den seltsamen Ereignissen auf seiner Reise.

Ab und an wich der Blonde den Fragen aus, tat so, als würde er den Engländer nicht richtig verstehen oder er wechselte ganz einfach das Thema, bis sie schließlich auf das Anwesen Draculas in London zu sprechen kamen. Sasori entschuldigte sich, um die Unterlagen aus seinem Zimmer zu holen und hörte, während er diese aus seiner Tasche kramte, das Klirren von Geschirr. Als er zurück in die Bibliothek gehe wollte, stellte er fest, dass das Geschirr im Kaminzimmer in der kurzen Zeit, in der er im Gästezimmer gewesen war, abgeräumt worden war. Deidara fand er in der Bibliothek vor, er hatte es sich auf einem Sofa gemütlich gemacht und las eines der vielen, englischen Bücher.

Der Notar räumte den Tisch, an welchem er zuvor gesessen hatte, ein wenig frei und zusammen gingen die beiden Männer die Pläne, Fakten und Auflistungen aller Art durch. Der Graf interessierte sich für alles mögliche, stellte unzählige Fragen und Sasori hatte ein wenig Mühe, sie alle möglichst gelassen zu beantworten. Als Notar war er es gewohnt, die Fragen seiner Kunden zu beantworten, allerdings war er es nicht gewohnt, die ganze Zeit über so angegrinst zu werden. Deidara schien eine ungemeine Freude daran zu haben, den Rothaarigen mit Fragen zu löchern und alles, aber auch wirklich alles über sein neues Zuhause zu erfahren. Wäre es nur das Grinsen gewesen, Sasori hätte es sicher einfach ignorieren können, darin war er für gewöhnlich ziemlich gut. Allerdings störten ihn die spitzen Zähne seines gegenüber. Immer wieder zogen sie seinen Blick auf sich und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um dem Blonden nicht auf die Zähne zu starren. Der Engländer hatte keine Ahnung, ob das nun vom Grafen gewollt war oder nicht. Bei dem Mann konnte man sich nicht so recht sicher sein.

Nachdem Deidara die benötigten Papiere für sein neues Anwesen unterzeichnet hatte, fragte er den Notar darüber aus, wie dieser es eigentlich geschafft hatte, ein Haus zu finden, welches so sehr mit den Wünschen seines Kunden übereinstimmte. Sasori erklärte ihm, dass er rein zufällig an dem Haus vorbeigekommen war und er sich eingehend mit seinem Vorgesetzten darüber unterhalten hatte, ob es denn auch wirklich das richtige für ihren Kunden sei. Das Grundstück war riesig, das Gebäude alt, es gab einen kleinen See und sogar eine Kapelle. In der Nachbarschaft gab es nur wenige Häuser, darunter ein sehr großes, welches erst vor kurzer Zeit zu einem Sanatorium umgebaut worden war, allerdings konnte man dieses vom Grundstück aus nicht einsehen.

Der Graf war begeistert, er sprach von Traditionen und dass alte Häuser für alte Familien gemacht sein. Sasoris Gedanken schweiften für einen Moment ab, sodass er eher unzusammenhängend die letzten Worte des Blonden vernahm. „Ich liebe das Dämmerlicht und die Schatten und kann mit meinen Gedanken allein sein, wenn ich es möchte, hmm."

Deidaras Grinsen schien indes noch breiter geworden zu sein und Sasori erwiderte dieses bloß mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. Dann entschuldigte sich der Graf plötzlich und verschwand mit der Bitte, der Rothaarige möge die Papiere wieder beiseite legen, aus der Bibliothek. Der Notar blieb zurück, kam der Bitte des Grafen nach und las danach noch eine Weile in einem der vielen Bücher. Nach etwa einer Stunde kam der Blonde endlich zurück und schmunzelte ein wenig, als er bemerkte, dass der Engländer noch immer über den Büchern hing. „Es freut mich, dass Sie interessante Lektüre gefunden haben, hmm. Aber Sie haben doch sicher Hunger, es ist bereits spät. Ihr Essen müsste mittlerweile angerichtet sein.", erklärte der Graf und nahm Sasori am Arm, um diesen zurück in das Kaminzimmer führen.

Das Abendessen verlief in etwa so, wie schon am Abend zuvor. Der Notar aß allein, denn Deidara erklärte, er habe bereits außer Haus gegessen. Wieder stellte der Blonde einige Fragen, größtenteils zu Sasoris Heimatland und die Stunden vergingen wie im Flug. Der Engländer wurde langsam aber sicher wirklich müde und erst, als das schrille Krähen eines Hahns den Redefluss der beiden Männer unterbrach, entschuldigte sich der Graf mit einer Unschuldsmiene. „Nun habe ich Sie die ganze Nacht lang wachgehalten, mein Freund! Das tut mir leid. Aber Sie erzählen von so interessanten Dingen, ich könnte Ihnen sicher noch viele, weitere Stunden lang zuhören, hmm. Jedoch, Sie sind sicher müde, Sasori, ich will Sie nicht länger vom Bett fernhalten. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen ruhigen Schlaf.", meinte der Größere und verbeugte sich, bevor er dem Rothaarigen nochmal einen Blick zuwarf. Sasori bemerkte das Funkeln in den Augen des anderen und blinzelte, bevor er jedoch etwas hätte erwidern können, war Deidara bereits verschwunden.

Der Grauäugige zuckte mit den Schultern und verschwand dann in seinem Schlafzimmer. Müde rieb er sich die Augen, zog sich um und kuschelte sich unter die warme Bettdecke. Draußen wurde es bereits hell.


End file.
